Cosmos (TF2017)
Cosmos from The Transformers (2017 TV Series). Bio Fast and intelligent, bored and lonely, Cosmos has reason to regret his abilities, which often separate him from his Autobot friends. Alas, his skills are far too extraordinary to ignore. Few of his faction can achieve escape velocity and enter planetary orbit unaided, as he can, from planets as big as Earth or slightly larger. He carries fuel reserves sufficient for short orbital journeys. Cosmos enjoys such diversions immensely. Generally, however, he remains in orbit, relaying messages, observing enemy installations, and watching for Decepticon activity in nearby space. His optical sensors are able to observe a human radio host standing outside in the high desert from 600 miles up. As a living Transformer, his advantage over a simple satellite is great, but it is a boring life for Cosmos. Every so often he breaks the monotony by hovering eerily above the backyards of Earth citizens, drifting silently behind the cars of lone drivers with his running lights on, or briefly jamming TV transmissions with reruns of The Outer Limits. He has also been known to zigzag through meteor showers on a clear night, showing off his space piloting skills. Naturally, this causes some consternation to the poor humans he is supposed to defend, but it's all in good fun. Primus save us from bored techies. History Arc 2 Cosmos was a member of Perceptor's resistance cell on Cybertron. Like most of the cell, he had a stronger respect for their top fighter Blaster than Perceptor, and along with the other Autobots overruled Perceptor's order not to search for Blaster's missing friend Scrounge. In the Dead End, Cosmos provided some life-giving fuel to ol' Wheezel for information, only to find that Scrounge had been taken away to Darkmount by the Decepticon Shrapnel. Realizing Scrounge was probably dead already in the smelting pool, Blaster went after his buddy anyway, and Cosmos and the others had to come after him and save his hide. Though Scrounge died, the Autobots managed to retrieve the last data from his infobanks, and learned that Optimus Prime and the crew of the Ark were alive and well on the planet Earth! |The Smelting Pool| Galvanized by this knowledge, the Autobots planned a daring assault on Lord Straxus, planning to destroy both his seat of power at Darkmount and the new Space Bridge allowing transit to Earth. Darkmount was destroyed, but the Decepticons interrupted Blaster before he could finish setting the charges on the bridge. Instead, Cosmos, Blaster, and the rest of their unit were chased over the other side, and found themselves stuck on planet Earth. Here they were greeted immediately by a group of humans. |The Bridge to Nowhere| Before they could react, they were approached by the Decepticon fliers Starscream, Thundercracker and Skywarp, who correctly identified them as Autobots and were about to open fire when Megatron realised the Ark was undefended and diverted his troops there instead. |Command Performances| However, the humans belonged to the anti-robot attack team, RAAT. While Cosmos and the other Autobots, unfamiliar with how things worked on Earth, tried to talk to their vehicles, RAAT deployed "electric snow" missiles to disorient them. Cosmos's group was then too dazed to fight back, and were captured with the help of Circuit Breaker. |Heavy Traffic| Cosmos and his fellows were disassembled, with their heads getting mounted on the wall of RAAT's headquarters. |Aerialbots over America| The Autobots were only released after Circuit Breaker was forced to elicit their aid by combining them into a giant mechanical suit to defeat the Battlechargers. |Decepticon Graffiti| Following Skids and the Aerialbots back to the Ark, Cosmos and the others were flabbergasted when he spontaneously vanished into Limbo. Even worse was the reason for the disappearance — Galvatron had returned to the present. Unfortunately, Cosmos was punched out of the sky by Galvatron, and joined the rest of his comrades in defeat. |Fallen Angel| After Galvatron was forced into retreat by the vagrant Dinobots, the Aerialbots and Perceptor's team finally managed to reach the Ark, where they learned of Optimus Prime's apparent demise at the hands of the Predacons. Cosmos attended Prime's funeral and assimilated into Earth's depleted Autobot forces, though it was soon revealed that Prime's death was a ruse. |Resurrection| When Optimus Prime died (for real) after a digital battle with Megatron, Cosmos observed with the other Autobots as Ratchet failed to successfully repair their fallen leader. After attending Prime's (real) funeral, a criminal known as the Mechanic turned the Ark's new security systems on the mourning Autobots, with devastating results. Though several were wounded, Ratchet was able to best the intruder and then tended to the wounds Cosmos and the others had suffered. |Funeral for a Friend| Arc 3 Shortly afterwards the Ark came under attack from Trypticon, whose sonic-scrambler mines caused Cosmos and the other Autobots to lose control of their limbs, leaving them easy prey for his battle station mode. They were ultimately rescued by none other than Grimlock, who the Autobots immediately elected Prime's successor. |King of the Hill| Unfortunately, Grimlock personality turned 180 upon being granted leadership, but he did help get the Ark repaired and off of Earth, a large process that Cosmos contributed towards. Cosmos also aided in the construct of a variable voltage harness, to be used against "traitorous" Autobots. |Child's Play| Nevertheless, Cosmos was among the Autobots who begged Blaster to overthrow him, stating that the Autobots needed a "leader whose wires are connected," but the mutiny didn't pan out. Instead, Cosmos witnessed Grimlock's mock-execution of some young human prisoners to draw Blaster into a trap. |Spacehikers| Later, Blaster and Grimlock battled for supremacy on Earth's moon, as Cosmos and the other Autobots cheered Blaster on. This event took an even uglier turn when Ratbat led the Decepticons in an ambush. Cosmos was seen facing down Razorclaw in the battle that followed, and by its conclusion Cosmos was among the Autobots still standing. |Totaled| Future Timelines Target: 2005 This Cosmos is from a future where events similar to the original The Transformers: the Movie occurred. Arc 3 Cosmos was part of a team brought to Earth by Rodimus Prime to investigate why Autobot City was taken off-line, only to run into heavy Quintesson opposition. Luckily, Hot Rod managed to awaken Metroplex to drive off the invaders. |Space Pirates| Trivia *Michael McConnohie reprises his role as Cosmos. Changes *For some reason, the Aerialbots didn't appear in the Fallen Angel comic (and thus arrive at the Ark in Resurrection!) despite being among the Autobots captured by RAAT. Category:Articles by Trachodon56 Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Autobots Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Characters Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Autobots